Arsenal Firearms Strike One
| type = Semi-automatic pistol | is_ranged = yes | designer = Dimitry Streshinskiy Nicola Bandini | manufacturer = Arsenal Firearms |unit_cost=$869 - $1,199 USD | production_date = 2012-present | variants = Combat version Strike One Speed | weight = (polymer frame) (Ergal frame) Combat version | length = (Combat version) | part_length = Combat version | width = | height = Combat version | cartridge = 9×19mm Parabellum 9×19mm 7N21 +P+ 9×19mm 7N31 +P+ 9×21mm IMI .357 SIG .40 S&W | action = Short recoil operated, in line barrel operation | feed = 17-round detachable box magazine 9mm chamberings 13-round detachable box magazine .357 SIG and .40 S&W }} The Arsenal Firearms "Strike One" is a polymer or Ergal-framed, short recoil operated, striker-fired semi-automatic pistol introduced by the company Arsenal Firearms in 2012. Development The Strike One uses a Bergmann System, which has not been used since late 19th century. Unlike the Browning system, the barrel does not tilt. It is locked with a Y shaped part that during the recoil locks the barrel and bolt and half way through it drops, releasing the barrel. The barrel stops its motion, the bolt continues back, ejecting spent round loading fresh one and on its way back the Y shaped locking fork reengages and the barrel and bolt move together forward. In the Strike One, however, the barrel does not tilt. Instead, it moves in a straight line, thus increasing the accuracy. The bore line in Strike One is lower than even on a Glock, further reducing the barrel climb during rapid firing. The Strike one is rated for +P+ ammunition and specifically set up to fire Russian 9×19mm ammunition 7N21 and 7N31 which are close to .357 SIG in their performance. The pistol will be available in: 9×19mm Parabellum, 9×21mm IMI, .357 SIG, and .40 S&W. There is no discussion for 10mm Auto or .45 ACP versions, although a .38 Super version is being considered due to this cartridge's popularity in Italy in particular (Italian laws forbid civilians to have weapons in the same caliber as military and police). A fully automatic version of Strike One has been offered for the Russian Armed Forces. Longer barreled version (300mm) is also available. The Strike One pistol features a low bore axis as the distance from the barrel central axis to the top of the grip is . Other 9×19mm Parabellum chambered service pistol designs have higher bore axes like the short recoil, locked breech, tilting barrel Caracal F , Glock 17 , Tanfoglio Force and Heckler & Koch USP Compact The short recoil, locked-breech Beretta 92 and short recoil and locked-breech, rotating barrel lock Beretta Px4 Compact designs both have a bore axis height. Users * : The Strike One (or Strizh in Russian) was not adopted as the service pistol in the Russian Federation,Убийца "Глока" // журнал "Оружие", № 1, 2014. стр.16-23 even though Spetsnaz troops have been seen wielding them. References Category:Semi-automatic pistols Category:Semi-automatic pistols of Italy Category:Semi-automatic pistols of Russia